Growing up in Gallifrey
by wordsarenumbersinthealphabeth
Summary: John Smith, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams and Clara Oswald have been best friends since they were eight but will things be the same forever...
1. Eight

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

**Ages: Eight. **

* * *

"John, John!" Amelia Pond called running down the hall towards her friend. He turned to look at the girl whose red hair was flying around her face. "There's a new girl joining the class!" She said excitedly.

He nodded along as she talked wildly about the conversation she'd heard between the principle and the girl's mother. "So what's her name?" John asked showing he was listening. Amelia frowned slightly. John let out a half laugh.

The classroom door opened and everyone as if on cue turned to look at the new girl. "Class" the teacher said smiling in an overly nice way. "This is Clara Oswald. I'm sure you'll make her feel very welcome" the girl looked sheepishly around the class for somewhere to sit. Amelia who'd been expecting this had held a seat at their table.

Clara walked over slower than she'd usually walk but not slow enough for it to look weird. "Is anyone sitting here?" She asked.

"Nope" Amelia said happily. "I'm Amy" she said introducing herself proudly. In Gallifrey it wasn't often someone new moved into town.

"Clara" Clara answered nervously. She looked over at John waiting for him to say his name. She thought for a moment he was shy.

"Doc, you paying attention?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, what?" he answered. "I'm John" he said quietly.

"Well, Clara it seems you've made some friends already" the teacher said walking over to where the trio were sitting. Clara smiled lightly. "Well, I'm sure John and Amelia will give you the work you've missed" Clara nodded slightly.

The teacher went up to the board and started explaining something Clara already knew. She still payed half attention though. The bell rang after quite a long morning. "You're eating lunch with us" Amelia said it sounded sort of bossy but Clara guessed she was like this usually. "We usually go outside for lunch break unless it's raining. But our friend Rory is in another class so hope it doesn't rain" she explained.

Amy told her everything about everyone in the class. John made comments now and then and Rory was really quiet. "You don't talk much" Amy pointed out.

"You don't stop talking much" Clara said quietly.

"Finally someone who argues!" Amy said surprisingly happy. "These two barely ever argue!" John looked offended.

"I argue plenty!" he said annoyed. The bell rang and Rory had to go back to his class.

Clara was pretty sure she'd just been pulled into a very weird friendship..

* * *

**Review I'm not too sure on it I'll probably change it later. **


	2. Eight part 2

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

**Ages: Eight. **

* * *

As it turned out Amy and Clara had to walk the same way to get home. Clara was glad because she'd told her mom she knew the way and that she was grown up and didn't need her to pick her up but she had no idea how to get home. "Is John always so quiet?" Clara asked as they walked.

"No." Amy answered laughing. "Sometimes he decides he wants to be all annoying and quite believe me tomorrow he'll be loud and annoying again." she continued. "Oh and you can call him Doc or Doctor we all do."

"Doctor." Clara said confused. "Why?" she continued. She couldn't see why someone would want to be called Doctor.

"His Dad's a Doctor and he's really smart and Doctors are usually smart soo.." Clara nodded. They got to her house. Amy lived a bit down the street. Clara's mother came out before Amy left.

"Hi Mom!" Clara said happily. "This is Amy. And before you ask no I didn't get lost." she said cheekily.

"It's nice to meet you Amy." Mrs. Oswald said nicely. "I never said you got lost."

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Oswald, but if I don't get home soon my Mom will think I got lost." she said politely. "See ya tomorrow Clara!" she yelled running off down the street.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Clara looked up from her homework for a second to answer.

"Intresting." she decided. The homework wasn't hard so she usually would have it finished quicker but she was trying to eat and write at the same time and she'd never been very good at that. "Everyone was really nice." she said smiling she'd been sitting at the table over an hour even though she only had one question left she was putting off unpacking her stuff.

"So is moving as bad as you thought it would be?" her mother questioned.

"No." Clara said annoyed. She filled in the last answer. "Can I Unpack tomorrow because.." she said. "I want to go outside." she said.

"Clara." her mother started. To avoid a list of reasons it couldn't wait Clara frowned and walked up the stairs. She looked at the stack of boxes in her room. Maybe if she waited long enough she could convince her dad to do it?

She decided against it and walked over to her first box. Unpacking took up most of her day and she still hadn't finished when her mom called her for dinner and her dad got home. She sighed looking at the four boxes left. She stomped down the stairs and sat shoulders slumped in her chair. "I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed over dramatically.

She ate her dinner answering random questions about school. She went to bed straight after two hours earlier than usual. She stared around the room. It was a light cream ,not her favourite, but it could be worse. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Eight part 3

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

**Ages: Eight. **

* * *

Amy walked past Clara's house just as she walked out. She wondered if it would seem stalkerish to wait for her. Clara didn't notice she was there so she kept walking. John was there when she got to school. She ran towards her friend as fast as her feet would carry her.

"John." she said finally catching his attention. He turned around quickly wondering how she'd managed to sneak up on him. "What was with you yesterday?"

"Nothing.." he answered knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You're not fooling anyone." she said annoyed. "Try to talk a bit today." she ordered.

"Fine, Fine!" he sighed. Clara ran over to them a minute later.

"Hi" she said slightly out of breath.

"Hey" Amy said. When John didn't speak quick enough Amy stomped on his toe.

"Ow, Amy what the h, Hi Clara" he said wincing at the pain in his foot. "Hey where did you move from?" he asked her inquisitively.

"London" she answered quickly. She missed London and didn't really want to talk about it. John must have known this somehow because he didn't ask any more questions.

"Hello, Class" the teacher said entering the room.

"Hello Miss Thomas" The class coursed. Clara looked around the room. She still didn't know anyone's names. Well she knew Amy and John/Doctor but no one else. Amy had gone on and on about everyone yesterday but didn't point out who they were.

She tried to guess by how Amy had described them. "Clara can you answer the question?" Clara's eyes widened. What had she been talking about. When Clara didn't answer the teacher spoke again. "Don't worry if you don't understand, everyone else has done these for the last month." she said nicely.

She looked up at the board. "Um, Um," she said biting her lip.

"48" John hissed quiet enough so the teacher couldn't hear.

"48" she answered uncertainly.

"Perfect." the Teacher said slightly stunned she'd thought she hadn't been listening. "Well, Does everyone understand?" she asked looking around the room. The class nodded back at her. "Good do question 6,7,9 and 12" Clara looked at her book, they didn't look too hard.

They did some other boring stuff until the bell rang it was lashing rain so they couldn't go out to meet Rory. "Clara do you want to come sit with us?" Clara noticed out of the corner of her eye Amy was glaring at the girl.

"Um, I think, I'll sit with Amelia and John," she said quietly "Maybe some other time though." The girl huffed and stomped off. "Who was that?" Clara asked watching her glare at her from across the room.

"Penelope." Amy said angrily. "We used to be friends." she put emphases on the used. "Anyway, Do you want to come to the park with me, Rory and Doctor after school?"

"Sure!" Clara said smiling. Her mom wouldn't be too worried surely.

* * *

**If I get five**** Reviews River will appear somewhere in the story. (Possibly evil)**


	4. Eight part four

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Helllooooo! Soo I was reading the comments (I tend to do that) and I saw that you all would like Mel instead of River (Which I actually kind of agree with.) So Mel shall be added in a later Chapter. (Still possibly Evil)**

* * *

**Ages: Eight. **

* * *

Clara followed Amy, Doctor and Rory to the park since she could barely find her classroom. The park turned out to be quite fun until she fell. "Clara are you all right?" John asked running over to her. Amy turned from her conversation with Rory and ran over after John. Rory followed.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said wincing. "My arms just a bit sore." she added.

"Maybe you should go home?" Amy said guiltily. "We'll all come." she said quickly. "Doc, you broke your arm before does it look broken?"

"Not really, but Amy I'm not a real Doctor" he said rolling his eyes. He helped Clara up.

Clara mentally slapped herself over and over. Only she would fall. Everyone else managed to stay on two feet. She thought her arm was broken. She highly doubted it wasn't. Her mom ran out when she saw her. "Clara, where were you?" she didn't sound annoyed.

"The park." she answered wincing when she tried to move her arm.

"What happened?" her mother asked noticing her wince.

"I fell." she answered. "Doc, doesn't think it's broken he's broken his arm before!" she continued.

"Doc?" her mother asked raising her eyebrow.

"John." she said. "Oh, Mom this is John and Rory." she said. "And you remember Amy." Amy waved slightly.

"Okay well I think you should see a Doctor anyway." her mom insisted. Clara sighed annoyed she hated seeing Doctors. It was so time consuming! "Now if I can find the number.." she said, "Clara, invite your friends in." she ordered flying around the kitchen looking for the list of numbers.

"I know the number." John said suddenly. "My dad made me memorize it in case of emergency." She handed him the phone and he dialled the number. His dad answered. "Dad, a friend of mine fell... No it's not too serious. She might have a broken arm.. Ok thanks dad" he hung up. "He can see her now if you want."

"Clara say thank you!" her mother said grabbing her car keys.

"Thank's John" she said.

* * *

**Its short because the next chapter is the last chapter where their eight. :-( so it's going to be longer.**


	5. Eight 5

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Eight. **

* * *

Amy felt really guilty. If she hadn't asked Clara to come to the park she wouldn't have broken her arm. Clara had spent weeks trying to convince her it wasn't her fault but Amy was being stubborn. "Hey have we given Clara a nickname yet?" Amy asked when they were supposed to be doing some boring. Last day of school work their teacher was torturing them with.

"Well he call me Impossible girl all the time" Clara said, nodding her head towards John.

"Then we can officially change your name!" Amy said happily. "Wait how come I didn't know about this nickname earlier?" Amy asked shocked.

"It wasn't really a nickname Amy" Clara said rolling her eyes.

"Clara, Amelia, John is there something you'd like to share with the class?" they all stayed really quiet. "Amy?"

"Um, sorry no miss?" she said nervously.

"No more talking!" she ordered. The stayed sort of quiet until the last bell. They were going to the park again. Much to the annoyance of Amy who still thought it was her fault. Rory was sick so he couldn't come. Amy ended up having to go home and pack for a trip to Scotland she'd not told them about.

"Well is there any point in going to the park now?" Clara asked John. When he didn't answer. She spoke again. "Doctor." she thought of another nickname. It annoyed him so it should be fun. "Chin boy"

"Oi" he said turning to face her. She looked smugly at him. "What was the question?"

"Do you still want to go to the park?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered. The girl who'd asked Clara to sit with her. Penelope. Turned up out of no where.

"Aww, you two make the most adorable couple." she said in an evil monotone. "And is the park your first date?" Clara went a light pink.

"No" she said defensively. "We didn't know Amy was going to Scotland" she said quietly.

"Suree" she said walking away. John laughed slightly when she'd left. To him it was hilarious that someone could even think that. Clara eventually joined in. Eventually they were walking down the street laughing like a couple of crazy people.

* * *

**I have a new plan. So when they were eight, they got 4 shortish chapter. When their nine they'll get 5 longer chapters. and so on so on. But no age will get more then seven chapters. Do you get it? Any way shout outs too. **

**TheTinyTimelord**

**whoufflemysouffle**

**FishFingeresAndCustard11 **

**hannah skywalker **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews. And maybe I might just get a few more...**


	6. Nine

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

It was the last day of the summer holidays and everyone had gone to the beach. "I found one!" Amy called catching the crab in a bucket. Everyone ran over to where Amy was. Clara even managed not to fall! Amy picked the crab up so I couldn't pinch her.

"Careful Amy it'll crawl down your sleeve" Rory warned.

"No it wont." she argued. Instead when she was putting it back in the bucket it pinched her wrist. The shock made her drop it and she threw it at Clara's toe. Clara screamed and started almost dancing away from it.

"No go away!" she yelled. John decided to annoy her and he picked it up and held it in front of her face. It went to pinch her nose. "Doctor get it away from me!" she yelled. Amy, who'd gotten over the shock, and Rory stood laughing at the two. "It's not funny!" Clara complained.

"I dare you to hold it" John said holding the crab out.

"If I hold it will you leave me alone?!" she asked looking at the crab. He nodded She took the crab out of his hands slowly. "Rory hold it" she said holding the crab out to him.

"No thank's" he said backing away from her.

"You scared?" He looked at Amy for help.

"You're one to talk!" Amy said. Rory gave in and took the crab off Clara. "Okay, let's let it go before we give it a heart attack" she said looking at the crab. Rory put it on the ground and it moved as fast as it could away from them.

"I love crabs" Clara laughed as they walked home. "We should have piggy-back races!" she said happily. Amy agreed. They boys eventually agreed. It was Amy and Rory against John and Clara. Amy and Rory won. "To my house" Clara yelled making John her temporary horse. Amy and Rory ran after them.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Clara yelled. "John, Amy and Rory are here too" she continued. "Well be upstairs" she continued. Stealing cookies and Fanta from the kitchen.

"All right are they staying for dinner?" her mother called from the sitting room.

"Probably." she called back. They ran upstairs. "So are you walking to school tomorrow?" she asked fighting with Amy over who got the bean-bag.

"Yes" they both answered.

"Oh can we visit the TARDIS tomorrow after school?" Amy asked then. The TARDIS was a clubhouse John had built over the summer. It looked like a phone box. But his dad helped him build it so it was small at the front and bigger at the back so it looked bigger on the inside.

"Yeah!" Clara agreed. "Please!" she begged.

"Okay, but I get the bean-bag!" John said. Both girls gave in and let John sit on the bean-bag.

"Just so you know that's blackmail." Clara said angrily. "And blackmailers don't get cookies" she said evilly.

* * *

**Their slightly more mature. And I'm planning. Because Clara mentioned her first crush was a guy called Rory (After Nina) so I'm going to eventually, maybe do something like that... What do you think. And maybe a few more reviews?**


	7. Nine part 2

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

"Clara hand over the cookie." he said walking towards her.

"Apologise!" she ordered. John glared at her. She went to eat the cookie.

"I'm Sorry!" he exclaimed suddenly. Works every time. Clara thought happily. She threw him the cookie.

"Good," she smiled. "We should come up with a secret code!" she said happily.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed. "All in favour!" Everyone raised their hand. "Then I vote we call Penelope and her group The Daleks!" Everyone agreed.

"Dinner!" Clara's mom called up the stairs. Clara and John had a race down the stairs. Amy and Rory followed behind, Amy doubled over in laughter over her friends. "Mac and cheese." Everyone dug in, talking happily about their secret language.

* * *

**School!**

* * *

"Clara, Doctor, hurry up don't make me the girl who waited!" Amy yelled. Clara stuck her tongue out at her before starting to walk slightly faster. "Finally" she exclaimed when they arrived. "Let's go to our favourite place in the world, Miss Thompson's class!" she said sarcastically.

"Welcome back Class how are you all?" Miss Thompson asked sweetly. "We have two new student's this year. Margaret and Ben" Amy new Margaret was a friend of Penelope's from the summer.

"And the Daleks are gaining member's." Amy hissed. Clara laughed slightly. The teacher didn't seem to notice.

"So class since it's the first day we're going to do something fun!" She said excitedly Clara had never wished for it to maths. "We're going to do come colouring!" They literally spent the entire day colouring.

"Come on Rory!" Amy yelled pulling Rory away from his other friends. "We're going to the TARDIS!" she said. They half ran to Johns house.

Clara loved the TARDIS. But apparently their clubhouse didn't love her. She ended up with a splinter.

When Clare had gotten the splinter out of her hand they played wipe out the Daleks.

* * *

**Not my best I shall admit that, but I still like reviews. Maybe possibly. **


	8. nine 3

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

Clara hated being sick. But she hated getting sick more and that's all she'd been doing the past week. The worst part Amy, Rory and John couldn't visit her until Friday when she stopped getting sick. Something about being contagious.

But her dad had gotten her a new Mario game to keep her entertained and then Friday evening Amy, Rory and John came to visit. "Clara!" Amy screamed running into her room.

"Hi, Amy" she choked. "John, Rory" she continued.

"We have news" Amy said happily. "Penelope's going to New York next week!" she said excitedly. "I know because she spent all of P.E talking about it with her Dalek friends!"

"Cool" Clara said sitting up slightly.

"Are you feeling any better?" John asked cutting off Amy's happiness.

"Yeah, thanks" she answered. "But I realized earlier I'm starving!" she said angrily. "But I can't eat" It was true she couldn't keep any food down. She couldn't wait to go back to school. At least then she could eat something.

* * *

**Now because of my lateness and shortness I have decided to split this chapter in two. (It was longer but it would have taken an extra day to finish) **

**And I would like to thank.**

** VivaciousReader whose comment inspired me to put this tiny chapter up. **

**And shout outs too, **

**Roksana **

**silverbellekait  
**

**and everyone else who review (Your names not here because it already appeared in another chapter)**


	9. Nine part four

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

Clara was excited to be back at school. She was feeling way better on Sunday so her mom made her go to school Monday. "The impossible girl returns!" John exclaimed when she walked into the classroom. Clara rolled her eye's slightly before sitting down.

"You get more childish everyday" he commented. She watched the rain splatter the window. "It better stop raining soon" she said as it seemed to be getting heavier. "It was really sunny when I was sick it better not be raining now"

"You bring bad luck Clara!" Amy sighed. "Be gone!" Clara laughed along with her friends.

A minute later Penelope walked in looking like someone had stabbed her with a pin. "I thought she was going to New York?" Clara asked slightly confused.

"She was" Amy said annoyed. They decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Daddy cancelled!" she exclaimed annoyed to her 'friends' "He said we'd go in July instead but I want to go now!" Amy rolled her eyes. "He's so mean"

"That's horrible!" one of her Dalek's exclaimed.

"Totally" Another commented. Now it was Johns turn to roll his eyes.

"Morning Class," the teacher said walking in.

Annoyingly it was raining at lunch. Clara was drawing but she wouldn't let Amy and John see. "Come on Clara just a peek!" Amy begged.

"No now go away" she said going back to her drawing. Amy decided to stop talking to Clara until she showed her the drawing. "Now finished!" she said happily.

"Finally!" Amy exclaimed. Turns out Clara had drawn them it was strangely good seeing as Clara usually had a ten second attention span and Amy kept fidgeting.

"Maybe next time you'll stay still" Clara said handing her the drawing.

"And maybe next time you'll tell me!"

* * *

**Now updating has been restored. **


	10. nine5

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

Clara sighed annoyed. She didn't want to go to the school open day tonight. The teacher had chosen her, John and Penelope to be their class representatives. Clara would rather spend an evening doing homework then with Penelope. But the worst part, she had to act like an angel all evening.

She'd tried faking sick but nothing worked. She was going to be stuck. She sat angrily in the car her, mom was driving her there as a precaution so she wouldn't skip. When they got to the school she sighed loudly before getting out of the car.

She walked angrily towards the classroom. John was in there already sitting on a table. "Aren't you a brilliant representative chin boy?" she asked walking up and sitting next to him. John looked up.

"Well" he said shocked. "aren't you polite?" Clara smiled softly.

"I try" she said looking around the classroom. "Maybe it'll be more interesting when people arrive?"

"Don't bet on it" John answered before Penelope walked in.

"Your lives just got so much better!" she said happily.

"Don't bet on that either" John whispered to Clara.

"Look new plan, you two talk to boring looking people, I'll talk to nicely dressed people!" she said pushing her hair back. "Because we all know I look the best!" Clara smirked slightly. "What are you smiling at, at least I'm tall" Clara glared slightly. When Penelope turned around she launched ready to attack her from behind. John pulled her back she started kicking him angrily.

By the time Penelope turned around Clara had calmed down slightly. But was still muttering angrily. She crossed her arms slightly. "So when do you think Miss. T will get her?" she asked sitting on the table furthest away from them.

"About five minutes" John answered sliding off the table. Clara copied him, there was a strict don't sit on table's policy here.

The open night turned out to be better than they thought. It was eight o' clock when they got out of there and Clara was tired of talking. "See ya impossible girl!" John laughed getting into his car.

"See ya chin boy!" she laughed slightly.

* * *

**Review! And thank you to all my reviewers. (Is that the right grammar?) **


	11. Nine6

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

The last day of school was always the most boring day ever! Clara could just about sit still for more then three seconds. "Amy how many more minutes?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"5.5" she answered almost as fidgety as Clara. "Then we're free!" Clara smiled happily. The bell rang a minute early and Clara jumped out of her seat.

Amy and John struggled to keep up with her as she ran down the halls. Clara grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him away from his other friends when they saw him. She didn't stop running until they were outside.

"So first we go to my house than Amy then Rory then it's straight to the Tardis!" she said happily.

"Exactly" Amy said. Clara nodded and started running again. "We should so enter her in a marathon!" Amy exclaimed running to keep up with their friend.

They reached Clara's house in no time and she grabbed everything she needed from her room. "Bye mom Bye Dad!" she yelled following her friends out the door. They did the same at Rory and Amy's houses.

They got to the Tardis and Clara and Amy claimed part of it as girls territory. "This is going to be the BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!" Clara exclaimed.

* * *

**Review. **

**Ps. Change of Plans there will be an extra nine chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

**In honour of the 50th anniversary The Sleepover chapter has arrived. **

* * *

**Ages: Nine**

* * *

"This is going to be the BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!" Clara exclaimed just as Amy thumped her in the back of the head with a pillow. In retaliation Clara went to hit her but ended up hitting John in the face. John, who'd originally tried to hit Clara, hit Rory and knocked him over. Then started the pillow wars! (People trying and failing to hit their targets.

Johns mum came in around fiveish to tell them dinner was ready. They had pizza one of Amy's favourites. "The impossible girl eats impossibly slow!" John exclaimed when Clara was the last one eating.

"Careful with that chin you'll poke someone's eye out" she countered taking the last bite of pizza. John glared at her he was about to say something when his mom walked in.

"Are you sure about sleeping in that clubhouse?" she asked worriedly. "It'll be freezing"

"We'll be fine mom!" John sighed pulling his friends out of the house. "There's no bears in the yard!" Clara kept pulling on the door trying to get it open. Amy fought the urge to laugh at her friend.

"Maybe it's stuck?" she said Clara stepped back and allowed her to try to open it. It swung open easily.

"Oh you mother Dalek!" Clara exclaimed kicking the wall.

"Careful!" Rory laughed. "You'll hurt the Tardis" Clara glared angrily following them into the Tardis. She sat on her sleeping bag angrily.

"Don't sulk it's only a door" John laughed.

"I'm not sulking!" she exclaimed. "I'm... Frowning angrily."

"Sulking" Amy said trying to stop laughing at her. Clara smiled slightly.

"See I'm smiling now!" she said happily. "So what could we do?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"What time is it?" Amy asked suddenly. There had been a long silence where they'd tried to figure out what to do.

"5.06" John answered checking his watch.

"We could go to the beach and build the Tardis in Sand form!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone agreed. Johns dad came with them.

* * *

"We have come to the conclusion Clara is the clumsiest person ever!" Rory exclaimed helping her stand up for the ninth time. Clara laughed slightly. During this trip alone she'd tripped nine times.

For most people they'd trip either on a rock or over a big pile of sand. Clara tripped over her own feet.

The Tardis turned out perfectly. "Hey Amy!" Clara yelled. Amy turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Heads up!" she yelled throwing a handful of wet sand at her. Amy screamed before bursting out laughing. Instead of throwing it back at Clara. The two of them staged an attack on Rory and John.

It continued until about eight when Johns dad forced them to go home. They went straight to the clubhouse and started eating the stash of sweets they'd been collecting since Halloween.

Some of it tasted horrible but some of it was all right. Kind of.

* * *

**Midnight. **

* * *

Everyone was fast asleep when a tree hit the roof. The girls were closer to where it hit and let out a shriek. It hadn't come through the roof just scared the living daylights out of them.

The boys woke up after they screamed. "What's going on?" John asked half asleep.

"Nothing" Clara and Amy squeaked. The boys both looked over and saw them with their eyes poking out of their sleeping bags. They rolled their eyes and turned to go back to sleep.

The girls sighed and slowly lay down. They stayed up for another half hour staring at the roof waiting for the tree to crush them...

* * *

**Okay so who saw the 50th anniversary!? If you did Wasn't it awesome!? And if you didn't, It was the awesomeist thing ever! **

**And did anyone see catching fire? Totally off subject I was just wondering?**


	13. ten

**Growing up in Gallifrey.**

**Rated: T (I rate everything T) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who!**

* * *

**Ages: Ten**

* * *

Clara was excited to say the least. She hadn't seen her friends for a week and it was the first day of school so they'd have to be there. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and searched around her room for her school jumper.

She found it on top of her wardrobe under an empty box. She slipped it on and ran down the stairs. "Hi mom, Hi dad, Bye mom, bye dad" she said grabbing an apple and running out the door. She ate her apple on the way to school.

Amy wasn't there when she got there but John and Rory were so she decided to scare them instead. She crept up behind them and jumped up when they least expected it. "Clara you could've given me a heart attack" John said putting Clara in a fit of giggles.

"Take a joke John" Amy said appearing out of nowhere. "Clara made a fool of herself in the process so you really have nothing to worry about"

The four of them walked to their new classroom. Talking about how happy they were to have a new teacher.

* * *

**So are you people still liking this or do you want me to change something? Also if you want to see something happen just review what you want to happen and what age. (Anything after 9) you want it to happen at!**


End file.
